Dubuque Fighting Saints (1980-2001)
The Dubuque Fighting Saints joined the United States Hockey League (USHL) for the 1980-81 season and remained in Dubuque, Iowa through the 2000-1. The Saints glory years lasted from 1980-1 through to 1984-5, when they played under the coaching supervision of Jack Barzee who left to become a central figure in the National Hockey League's Central Scouting Staff. During the first season, their record was 52-11-2, a league record. In 1982-3, the Saints went on to win their second national championship in three years. Clark Cup Champions This Cup is awarded each year to the winner of the USHL's Tier 1 Junior Hockey playoff champions. The Clark Cup is one of two trophies that can be won by any team in a given year, with the other being the Anderson Cup. Dubuque won this Cup three of its first five years as a franchise: *1984-85 *1982-83 *1980-81 Anderson Cup Champions The Anderson Cup which is won by the team that accimulates the most points in the standings at the end of the regular season. Dubuque won this Cup in two of the franchise's first three seasons: *1982-83 *1980-81 Alumni Turned Professional in the NHL Gary Suter ... 1981-2, 1982-3 Saints * NHL Rookie of the Year, 1985-6 * Calgary, Chicago, San Jose * 9th round NHL draft choice (out of 12 rounds) Andy Wozniewski * Toronto * Not drafted Mark Mowers * Boston * Not drafted Chris Ferraro * Washington * 4th round NHL draft choice Peter Ferraro * New York Islanders * 1st round NHL draft choice Landon Wilson * Pittsburgh * 1st round NHL draft choice Alumni Turned Professional in Europe Micah Wouters, Nijmegen-Holland Jimmy Andersson, Bofors-Sweden Mike Fallon ... 1980-1, 1982-3 Saints, Bofors-Sweden Chris Guy ... 1980-1 Saints, Nijmegen-Holland Jozef Lukac, ...1998-99, sains, mlada boleslav, Czech reublic Alumni Turned Professional in the ECHL Todd Barclay, Pensacola Josh Blackburn, Columbia Todd Cary, Richmond Bernie Chimel, Wheeling Trent Clark, San Diego Zach Ham, South Carolina Jon Gaskins, Mississippi Forrest Gore, Peoria Jon Foster, Wheeling Matt Herhal, Reading Kurt Kabat, Hampton-Roads Josh Kern, Peoria Jack Kowal, Miami Kevin Magnuson, Roanoke Chris Masters, Trenton Peter Masters, Dayton Matt McElwee, Toledo Jeff Mikesch, Louisville Sean Molina, Cincinnati Pete Pierman, New Orleans Jasen Rintala, Greensboro Tom Rouleau, Wheeling John Sadowski, Mobile Seabrook Satterlund, Toledo Trent Schachle, Dayton Joe Smaza, Wheeling Chris Thompson, Dayton Jeff Kozakowski, Toledo Nick Anderson, Las Vegas Mitch Vig, Mobile Phil Lewandowski, Long Beach Alumni Turned Professional in the AHL Sean Berens, Springfield Peter Cermak, Hershey Michael Ayers, Manitoba Akil Adams, Carolina Kord Cernich, Capital District Chris Cerrella, Baton Rouge Luk Fulghum, Toronto Jason Guerriero, Milwaukee Matt Doman, St. John Jim Mullin, Worcester Nick Naumenko, Grand Rapids Greg Poss, Maine Ken Scuderi, Portland Jeff State, Hershey Kory Wright ... 1982-3 Saints, Moncton David Vallieres, Kentucky Alumni Turned Professional in the International Hockey League Bryan Collins ... 1980-1 Saints, Fort Wayne Curt Voegeli ... 1980-1 Saints, Peoria Tim Breslin, Chicago Steve MacSwain ... 1982-3 Saints, Salt Lake City Geoff Collard, Orlando Alumni Turned Professional in other Leagues Anthony Blumer, Elmira (UHL) Brendon Clark, Roanoke (UHL) Brian Hill, Madison (UHL) Anders Johnson, Knoxville (UHL) Joe Statkus, Rockford (UHL) Adam Kragthorpe, Quad City Mallards (UHL) Brian LaVack, B.C. (UHL) Skeeter Moore ... 1981-2 Saints, San Angelo (CHL) Jaroslav Cesky, Tulsa (CHL) Jayme Adduono, Columbus (CHL) Christian Fletcher, San Angelo (CHL) Maurice Hall, Memphis (CHL) Rich Hansen, Amarillo (CHL) Alex Todd, Lubbock (CHL) Wynn Henricksen, Odessa (Western Professional Hockey League) Graeden Ambrose, Lakeland (Sunshine Hockey League) Jon Lex ... 1980-1, Erie (Atlantic Coast Hockey League) Brandon Carlson, Anchorage (West Coast Hockey League) Darren Semeniuk, Anchorage (West Coast Hockey League) Paul Williams, Anchorage (West Coast Hockey League) Eric Tuott, Phoenix (West Coast Hockey League) Category:United States Hockey League team Category:American ice hockey teams Category:Established in 1981 Category:Disestablished in 2001